Ultimate anime crossover
by katrinego2000
Summary: This story is (kind of) an AU for the Hetalia characters, they all live in the Fairy Tail world. Something big is up, and they have to stop it, they are NOT nations in this, they are mortals, but they have magic. If you want to know more, read my A/N above the actual story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This will be a story about magic and death, so if you don't like seeing your favorite character die, then just stop here. The story will involve some mentions of sex, but it is only in "flashbacks" where we hear about what they have gone through to get where they are. No ships included!

A/N: So, I've been making/imagining my own long story with a bunch of animes/series/movies that I enjoyed and found inspiring. The main characters are all from Hetalia and I've made some up myself. If you aren't a big fan of Hetalia, then you probably shouldn't read this. The world they live in is Fairy Tail's. Now, I haven't watched the latest Fairy Tail episodes, so excuse me if something doesn't quite add up to the current series. Which also means, all characters from Hetalia is mortal (with one exception, but you will have to find out who it is yourself!) and none of them are nations, I will be using human names. The only actual characters you will meet are the Hetalia characters, the Fairy Tail characters, some characters that I wanted to include and some characters I've made up myself. One last note! (I think) I'm a 14-year old Danish girl, so my grammar might not be very good and my vocabulary isn't the greatest either. If there is ONE person who actually enjoys this, then I will keep updating, but you have to tell me! Now, without further ado, I hope that you will enjoy this and let's go! I own nothing but the plot and the few characters that I've made up myself! Everything goes to the respectful owners! Please do not be disappointed that I have chosen not to include the Hetalia or Fairy Tail characters in the first chapter! They will come! Just wait!

It was a peaceful day in Tatsuki's house. Rin, Len, Jack, Toph, Hiccup and Mika were all playing together I the garden while Ia and Toby were watching. Tatsuki turned around when she heard someone approach her from behind. Tina, Tatsuki's trustworthy companion throughout most of her life, stepped in through the door. She was just an exceed, but she was more powerful than other exceeds. She was immortal, just like Tatsuki, and she could turn herself into a great white tiger. Tatsuki smiled softly at her and then turned back around to face the garden. Her white hair was shining in the sunlight as her emerald green eyes followed the children playing. She was so relaxed at the moment, but she was also fearing that her worst enemy would return to try and bring the darkness upon this world once again. It was exactly 200 years ago she last met him. What he did to her was unforgivable. It was exactly 200 years ago when she lost her daughter. Her precious little child. Her little girl insisted and begged to participate in the war against **him**. She was only 14 years old back then, but it didn't stop her from participating in this war between good and bad. After her death, Tatsuki's husband left too. They were arguing on whether or not to resurrect her from the dead. Tatsuki possessed the power to resurrect the dead, but refused to do so. She didn't think it was right, she wouldn't be able to stand seeing her little girl being ripped to pieces in front of her again. She was the first dragon born along with her twin. But to keep balance in the world, Kairos, the currently leading dragon in the dragon world, decided to split them up. One was sent to be raised by demons, while angels raised the other. That is why they turned out the way they did. Even after hundreds of wars against each other, none of them had changed. However, she could never have battled them off on her own. She had help. Momo, the first gravity wizard, was one of her allies. She was kind and, somehow, she always kept a smile on her face. Mikoto on the other hand, the first fire wizard, was almost the opposite. He barely smiled and smoked a lot. He was a serious and dangerous guy. So was Sakura, the first plant wizard, she was serious in her face expression, but had a good heart. Then there was Tatsuki's husband. Mathias. He was a happy and friendly guy, quite the joker actually. He enjoyed drinking beer and talking loudly. All of them were spread across the world. Momo lived in South America, Mikoto lived in North America, Sakura lived in Africa, Mathias lived in Europe and Tatsuki lived in Asia. Together they had been able to fight off their common enemy. They used to be a lot more than just five, but all the others had fallen in the war. One by one. Last time they lost the first water wizard and the first ice wizard. They fought until the end and were honored greatly afterwards. Usually 200 years passed between each war, and now the time had come once again. In the time between the wars, all five of them had to collect guild members. Those guild members were to help them in the battle against the demons and evil dragons. Tatsuki was all lost in her thoughts when finally Tina snapped her out of her trance.

"Are you even ready at all? You haven't collected any guild members. In fact, you left your guild! What are you going to do if you don't have the army you need?" Tina asked as she folded out her wings and flew upwards to face Tatsuki.

"It wasn't my guild. It was hers." Tatsuki said toneless while staring out the window.

Tina just sighed and flew out the room.

Tatsuki noticed that while she was all lost in thoughts, the others had gone inside the house again. It was a big house and Tatsuki had been living in it for many, many years. She looked at the blue sky as she considered resurrecting her daughter so that she could help her in the war. Her daughter was a great leader; she got that from her father. She would probably be able to help her, if she wanted to. If she wanted to risk her life once again for the sake of her mother. If she refused, then Tatsuki had to collect members in about four months' time. She was uncertain if she was able to do such a thing. So she made up her mind. _I've made up my mind. I will get you back. Wait for me. Wait for me_ _ **Mavis…**_

Hello everyone! Thank you very very very much for reading this! Now, let's get something straight here. This is my first propper fanfiction, so please be nice. I know it is very short, and I will make the chapters longer if anybody want me to. No, it is not Sakura from Naruto, it is just someone I made up. Yes it is Mikoto from K. Yes, I am referring to Ia, Rin and Len from Vocaloid. Yes, it is Toph from Avatar. Yes, it is Jack from Rise of The Guardians. Yes, it is Hiccup from how to train your dragon. Yes, i did get inspiration for Momo from Mekaku city actors. Yes, it is Mathias from Hetalia xD. And Yes it is Mavis, the first guild leader of the guild Fairy Tail. Tatsuki and Mathias gave the Fairy Tail guild to Mavis on her 13th birthday and after that it became what it is today. Tatsuki, Toby, Mika and Tina are all mine though! Be free to ask any questions you want or come with some suggestions to make it better, I'm open for any ideas. Again, thank you very much for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuki was on her way downstairs, determined to get Mavis back. As she was on her way out of the door, she stopped as she saw a 10-year old pink-haired girl in a wheelchair in front of her. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered who she was. Mariko. The girl with 35 arms. Invisible arms. She smiled at her and it wasn't a friendly smile. She was the girl who tore her precious sunshine to pieces.

"I have good news. And I have bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Mariko's smile grew wider and wider as she asked the question.

Tatsuki stayed silent. She was just staring into the girl's big, pink eyes. She could see how bloodthirsty she was. She was ready to kill.

"The good news is that you have a whole of four months to get ready for our next meeting." Mariko waited for an answer with the smile still printed on her face. After a while of silence, Mariko's smile faded slowly.

"The bad news, for you, is that you have absolutely NO CHANCE OF WINNING!" She almost screamed the last part before she burst out into a hysterical laughter.

The laughter could be heard from inside of the house, so Ia went to check out what was going on.

"What's going on?" She asked carefully as she stepped out the door so she could see both of them. A worried look spread across her face as she saw Mariko.

"Ia, go back inside." Tatsuki ordered as she continued to stare at the smiling Mariko.

Ia was about to protest but decided against it. Silently she went back into the house again.

"Oh, so you actually do have friends? Ha! What a joke! Looks like I lost the bet then! Now I have to pay Crowley 5 bucks!" Mariko was a loud girl and she seemed excided over anything. "Now, I better get going, I have some business to take care of, and so do you~"

And with that last comment she disappeared in a dark cloud leaving no trace of her behind only the memory and the warning.

Tatsuki stood there for a few seconds before clearing her mind and afterwards head for the Fairy Tail Guild. She lived by the beach, but also with a house surrounded by trees with a one-way road leading to the nearest village, Hakane. A small village with very few citizens. She decided to walk to Magnolia where her "message center" were located. Below the basement of the Fairy Tail guild. Buried deep underground where it was nearly impossible to locate it.

While she walked, she began to drift into thoughts again. She was raised by the purest of creatures while her brother was raised by the darkest of creatures. She got the power of giving life, and he got the power of taking life. Life and death. They had never had the opportunity to spend time together like normal siblings; they were always each other's enemies. To her it was no blessing, it was a curse. A cruel one. One where you have no chance at all to be with your family, where you are bound to fight for the good and where you are unable to live a normal life. However, giving life wasn't her only power. She was also the one who created the magic for the dragon slayers. She had all dragon slayer powers collected. So far everyone she knew were either dragon slayers or immortals like herself. Rin, Len, Toby, Ia, Mika, Hiccup, Jack and Toph were all dragon slayers. Rin and Len were twins so they shared similar magic: lightning. Toby possessed blood dragon slayer magic. Ia possessed the power of sound. Jack with the power of ice. Hiccup with the power of blue fire and Toph with earth dragon slayer magic. Mika was the most special one though, just by looking at you, she would know everything about you. Everything. And she was only six. She would know about your past, what language you are natively speaking and so on. They were also all first generation dragon slayers so they were full-blooded dragon slayers. Hiccup also had a little brother, but he was a dragon. Toothless. He was younger, but a lot bigger of course, since he was a dragon. Mathias, her husband, also had a unique power, he wasn't a dragon slayer, but he was the first person ever to discover magic for normal humans. His power was requip magic (like Erza). He was the very first person to perform magic using a weapon, later on people began to experiment with magic and thus magic was created and more and more people began to use it.

After some time of walking Tatsuki finally reached Magnolia. As she walked through the streets, memories popped up in her head. Memories of her family and the happiness she felt back then. She decided not to let it bother her and continued walking determined towards the Fairy Tail guild.

When she arrived at the guild, she noticed just how much everything had changed and for how long she was actually gone. She stood there for a while before someone came up and asked her:

"Yo! My name is Natsu! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Who are you?" An overly excited pink-haired guy approached her with a wide smile and an energetic voice.

(A/N: They all speak Japanese, but since I don't know Japanese, I will not try anything. You will find out more about what I will do about the language "problem" later in the story.)

Tatsuki recognized him right away, since she had already met him as a child, but he didn't remember, and smiled softly at him before answering: "My name is Tatsuki. There is something here that is mine, and I would like to use it since I cannot move the object."

Natsu was confused at first and asked: "Uhm… What kind of… object?"

"I know it when I see it." Tatsuki answered, her face was now serious again. She didn't wait for any protest or any kind of comment, but went straight inside and headed for the stairs to the basement.

Everywhere in the guild, people were looking at her confused and giving her weird looks, but she just kept walking towards the basement.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She could hear Natsu call after her in protest, but she didn't stop.

Suddenly a naked black-haired guy stepped in front of her to stop her from going any further.

"Oi! Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The guy asked her. She was beginning to get impatient and just wanted to get in contact with the others as soon as possible to talk about what they were going to do. She glared at him and stayed silent, waiting for him to move. But he didn't move. Suddenly a girl with red long hair walked up to confront Tatsuki.

"Gray, leave this to me." The girl waved Gray off and stood then face to face with Tatsuki. The whole guild was watching excitedly and curiously as they started to converse. "My name is Erza Scarlet. May I ask who you are and what you are doing heading towards the basement?"

Tatsuki studied Erza and answered afterwards: "My name is Tatsuki and I'm here seeking for something that belong to me." Her voice was toneless and serious.

"What is it that you are seeking?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Why does my quest concern you?" Tatsuki asked with the same facial expression as before.

"Because it, apparently, is located in this guild." Erza answered looking as serious as Tatsuki. Everybody looked suspiciously at Tatsuki as they waited for a proper explanation.

"I don't have time for this."

"I will not let you pass without an explanation."

There was a moment of silence before Tatsuki spoke. "Fine. Then I will tell you about what I am seeking."

Everybody's attention was now located on Tatsuki.

"What I am seeking is a crystal which I hid here myself many, many years ago."

"I have never seen you before. Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't, but you have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain. Please move aside."

Apparently, Erza didn't listen and stayed put. Blocking Tatsuki's way.

Suddenly someone spoke.

"Maybe we should just follow her and see what she finds." A blond girl walked up beside Erza and looked at Tatsuki with light brown eyes.

Erza thought for a moment before speaking: "That might work, Lucy, as long as she doesn't steal or destroy anything." Erza looked at Tatsuki who just looked back at her emotionless. After that agreement, she moved aside to let Tatsuki through, only to follow her afterwards. Tatsuki opened the door and began her journey downwards. As they went downstairs, Erza noticed that she had never been this deep down. They even passed a big pair of doors. Erza stopped slightly to see what it was, but kept following Tatsuki with her eyes. It didn't look like they could get any further down from here. Tatsuki had stopped in front of a wall, almost as if she was studying it or searching for something. She finally found what she was looking for and it looked like at completely normal hole in the wall. Afterwards she pulled out a small key from a pocket in her dress, placed it in the hole and turned it. Loud clatters could be heard from the other side of the wall. Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray, who had all followed her, just stood and observed. Suddenly all the stones, which were once a wall, moved and made a path to go even further down. Tatsuki was already on her way downstairs as the four of them were completely blown back by what they had just seen. Who was she? And how could she know something not even they knew? Many questions raced through their heads, but they quickly decided to go after her, leaving the questions for later. They walked for about fifteen minutes before reaching a hidden room far, far underneath the earth's surface. The room was lit up by four torches placed around the room. In the middle of the room, a giant crystal was flying above a big stone. Tatsuki walked directly over to the crystal not waiting for permission. The others just kept observing trying to let it all fall into place in their heads. Tatsuki held her hands above the crystal as she almost whispered in an ancient language. Suddenly the crystal lit up leaving the torches ashamed. The light kept getting brighter and brighter until it started to fade again. Tatsuki lowered her hands and looked at the crystal. Now all she had to do was wait. Tatsuki turned around to look at the four who had followed her.

"I have dealt with my business and I will no longer bother you." Tatsuki said as she walked towards them and the stairs. She stopped in front of them, waiting for some kind of response or comment.

"How did you know that it was here? We didn't even know…" Lucy spoke carefully.

Tatsuki remained silent, uncertain if she wanted to tell them or not. She tried everything to get Mavis out of her mind, but coming here only gave her more memories.

"Do you have time to meet our master? Makarov? Maybe you could talk to him or maybe you know him?" Erza asked, hoping that he would know who she was.

Tatsuki thought about meeting the new master of the guild, thinking what would happen if she met him. "I will have a quick meeting with your master, but it will be very short. You probably think that he knows more about me than you do."

They all continued to keep their attention on her, but as nothing else was said, they started to head upstairs. When they reached the two big doors again, Tatsuki blocked the stairs again so it looked like an ordinary stone wall once again. They went further up the stairs and found everybody waiting for them, eager to find out what it was Tatsuki was hiding. A small old man was waiting at the top of the stairs. Waiting to confront the mysterious woman who had entered their guild without permission.

"My name is Makarov, the master of this guild. And who, may I ask, are you?" The old man asked Tatsuki. But before she could answer she was cut short by a girl's voice.

"Mom?"

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading the second chapter! It makes me so happy! So, if you are confused about what she needed the crystal for it is very simple: she used it to contact the others (Momo, Mikoto, Sakura and Mathias). Feel free to ask any questions if I confused you at some point! Mariko is the little girl in the wheelchair from Elfen Lied and Crowley is the demon from Supernatural. I hope you enjoyed the story, I will begin writing on the next chapter as soon as possible! Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with light blond hair was standing behind Makarov. She was staring with green wide eyes at Tatsuki who looked back at her with the same face expression. It was Mavis. The whole guild was silent as confusion and curiosity spread across the room. This mysterious woman was Mavis' mother?! A few words were exchanged as people began to discuss the current situation.

"Mother?!" Makarov asked who was just as surprised as everyone else considering that he was the guild leader. "How-? When-? Can you see her?"

Tatsuki didn't answer with words, but simply nodded as an answer. She didn't take her eyes of Mavis as she responded. The whole guild was filled with tension and inquisitiveness. Tatsuki and Mavis continued to exchange looks of confusion from both sides.

"Mom? Wha- what are you doing here?" Mavis suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Tatsuki continued to stare at her, but figured that she had to answer eventually.

"He's back…" That was Tatsuki's only answer to her daughter's question. Mavis' eyes widened with fear as she was reminded of the time of her own death.

"What do you mean he's back? Why?" Hints of fear and horror could be heard in Mavis' voice as her eyes began to water. She was trying really hard not to cry at this point. The whole guild was beginning to worry as one question raced through all of their minds. Who was 'he'?

"Mariko came to my house and announced his return." Tatsuki answered quietly. Guilt filling her voice and anger building up inside her. "We have four months to gather wizard willing to defend and protect this world from the darkness he will bring."

"Well, have you contacted the others?" Mavis asked as she looked only at her mother, waiting for a response.

"Yes, now all we can do is wait for their arrival, but we need more people if we want to be able to stand a chance against him. Only this guild will not be enough." Tatsuki responded as she looked around the guild, trying to figure out about how many members there were in this guild. Everyone continued to stare at Tatsuki with total confusion. Mavis simply nodded in agreement and turned to face Makarov.

"Makarov, do you think it is possible to receive help from any of the other guilds?" Mavis asked with a serious look on her face. Makarov looked at her with a surprised look and responded afterwards:

"Y-yes, I think that would be an option, but I have to ask, you said that you contacted others? Don't they have supportive forces by their side too?" Makarov asked looking at Mavis, waiting for a response from the girl.

"Yes, but even with their support, we won't be able to defeat him…" Mavis looked at the ground as many questions and worries raced through her head.

"… Well, I suppose I can ask them for their help, but what if they refuse?" Makarov asked carefully considering his use of words.

"They have to participate, this is about them too. If we lose, the consequences will haunt them too." Mavis answered as she looked at Makarov for some sort of agreement. The rest of the guild just listened to their conversation and asked themselves repeatedly: who was 'he'?

**************************In the meantime*****************************************

Momo was preparing for their next act, when suddenly she noticed a light flying across the sky towards her. She was working in a travelling circus with her fellow comrades. The light was quickly coming closer towards her. She stood still and observed the light. Suddenly, the light stopped right in front of her, she knew what this meant. He was back. Her face went straight from happy to serious as the light slowly faded in front of her. She quickly found her best friend Juliana and told her:

"Hey, I need you to do something for me, this is very important so don't screw this up." Momo handed her a piece of paper with a very accurate address written on it. "Gather everyone and go to this address, I want you to leave as soon as possible and I'll meet you there. Okay? Great! Bye!" And with that last note she ran towards their "pet", a sky bison. She left Juliana with a lot of questions and confusion, hoping that she would do as she asked. She left in the middle of a performance and counted on that they would be able to finish the act without her perfectly as planned.

Momo's first stop was in Seattle in Washington, USA, where she had to pick up Mikoto. She planned on packing some food and such while she was there, because she knew that it would become a long trip for all of them, since she also had to go to and pick up Sakura in Lusaka, Zambia and Mathias in Derby, England and then afterwards go to Magnolia, Japan. Her sky bison, Appa, was very fast, so it wouldn't take that long to reach Seattle from Recife in Pernambuco, Brazil.

******************************In the meantime*************************************

Mikoto was in a valley taking care of his own business when suddenly, he saw a light up in the sky. The light was very bright so he was able to see it in daylight, but the light was only visible to Momo, Mikoto, Sakura, Mathias and Tatsuki. Normal human beings were unable to see the light. As the light came closer, he began to realize what this meant. He gritted his teeth as he was reminded of his enemy's cruelty. Anger slowly began to build up inside him as he thought of the many ways to kill this man. Fire began to flicker around him as his anger and hatred grew stronger by the minute. When he looked up again, the light had faded and his eyes were glowing red, now matching his red hair. He let a little smile form on his lips as he excitedly began to consider how to eliminate his enemy. When he snapped back to reality, he decided to go wait for Momo. He already knew that she was coming; it was the same every time. They had gotten so used to it now. All he had to do now was to return to their normal meeting place, but first he had to announce the news to his gang. So he went back to their residence. It was a quick 5-minute walk from where he currently was.

When he arrived to his guild, (kind of) he stood up on a table to inform everyone about what was going to happen. His guild was located in an abandoned bar; he had about 50 men there. He loved fighting despite the rest of his immortal comrades' disagreement on that topic, and so did his guild members.

"Everybody listen up! I have an announcement to make! In four months' time or so you will be entering the biggest battle of your lives!" He shouted to the cheering crowd. "I hope you are prepared! If not, well, good luck to you then! I want you all to go to Japan and meet me there as soon as possible! The one in charge until then will be Izumo!"

The crowd went silent when they were told to meet him in Japan. Everyone was confused and began to talk among themselves about this announcement.

"Mikoto?" A little girl with red eyes and white hair looked up at him. "Why do we have to go to Japan? What is so important that we have to go?"

Mikoto looked down at her smiling slightly. "This is extremely important and I cannot do this without your help."

Anna and everyone else stopped talking and the room went completely silent. Everyone was waiting for some kind of explanation, when suddenly a female stepped into the room. She had orange/blond hair and orange eyes. She quickly found Mikoto in the crowd and motioned him outside so that they could get going as fast as possible. Before they left the room, Mikoto wrote down the address of the other guild and left with Momo afterwards. When they were outside, they went straight to Appa. He was already loaded with food and ready to go.

"Are we going to pick up Sakura now?" Mikoto asked as he climbed the animal.

"Yup, just like last time… and the time before that, and…" Momo paused as she realized how many times they had already done this. She had lost count at this point. She looked down as she began to think about what had happened and who had fought for them in their war throughout the years. She remembered every death and terrifying scream their poor unfortunate friends suffered from. Mikoto, who looked at her with a serious expression, snapped her back to reality.

"We cannot let us be lead back to the past; we have to stay on the present path." Mikoto told her to lighten up her spirit. And it worked, but now they had to get going. They seated themselves and took off, leaving his guild in confusion.

********************************In the meantime***********************************

Sakura was in her guild cleaning and taking care of the plants when she heard small repeating knocks on the door. She chose to ignore it at first but opened the door when it became to annoying. She opened the door to find a small light waiting for her; she knew what such a light meant. She found one of her most trustworthy comrades and silently gave him an address on a small piece of paper.

"I want you to gather everyone for me as soon as possible and go to this address, this is extremely important, so I'm counting on you to do this for me. I will be waiting for you here." She said to him as she pointed at the paper's address. "It is a long trip, so you'd better get going or else you won't make it in time. Can you do that for me?"

The man nodded silently in response and received the note. After that, she went outside only to see Momo already on her way to Sakura's guild. Momo's face lit up when she saw her and she began running towards her to give her a hug. Sakura stopped a few steps away from Momo. Suddenly Momo jumped on Sakura giving her a big hug. Sakura returned the hug, but smiled only slightly, she knew this was nothing to be happy about. Their reunion was only made so that they could go to war together once again. After the small reunion, they figured that they'd better be going, and they did. They boarded the bison and took off. They were now on their way to pick up their last companion. Mathias Køhler.

*******************************In the meantime************************************

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" Arthur shouted at Alfred who was currently looking for something on the roof of the guild.

"I'm looking for my baseball!" Alfred shouted back at him. "Me and Mattie were playing baseball, sort of, and I accidently threw it up here!"

"It's Mattie and I you idiot…"Arthur mumbled to himself under his breath. Matthew and Francis were both standing beside Arthur watching Alfred in his search for his baseball.

Inside the guild, it was a complete and utter chaos. People were arguing or fighting and it was incredibly noisy. Some were pretty quiet and neutral and some were very excited and happy. That was the Hetalia guild. Mathias himself was in another room taking care of the money the guild possessed, SOMEONE had accidently set fire to a public hotel, and they had to pay for that of course. That was also the reason why he hadn't noticed the light trying to enter his office. So, he was there working while everyone else were out looking for something to do. Suddenly Momo, Sakura and Mikoto arrived outside the guild with their sky bison. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur and Francis noticed but didn't really do much about it, they just observed the strangers. Mikoto was the first to reach the ground and head for Mathias' office. The guild went silent as they observed the man who had just entered. Mikoto knew exactly where to go to find Mathias, and while he headed for his office, Momo and Sakura had also gotten of the bison to greet their friend. When Mikoto arrived at the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked, so he pushed a little harder and destroyed the lock while he was at it. He made it seem like the easiest thing in the world. Mathias looked up and met Mikoto's eyes as he suddenly realized why he was there.

"I guess it's time again, isn't it?" Mathias asked as he stood up to face Mikoto on the other side of the table. They stood there looking at each other, Mathias waiting for an answer. When he didn't get a response he started to exit the room. He exited the room and noticed that everyone's attention was faced towards him in confusion. He smiled slightly, but it was a forced smile, he wasn't happy that this day had come, again.

"Kiku, I need you to do something for me, which will include everyone." Mathias looked straight at Kiku who looked back at him with a surprised expression. "I need you to get everyone to Magnolia, Japan as fast as possible. I will be waiting for you there. Can you do that?"

Kiku looked at Mathias with a confused and surprised look on his face, but nodded in agreement afterwards. Mathias smiled faintly at Kiku and then headed for the bison outside the building, followed by Mikoto. Everyone followed them with their eyes, as they were all incapable of saying anything or moving. Before Mathias boarded the bison, he turned around, waved and said:

"I'll see you in the Fairy Tail guild!" He sent them a smile before they took of heading for Japan, leaving the rest of the guild in confusion.

* * *

Okay! Third chapter! Yay! So, I would love if some of you guys faved it, reviewed it and so on~ Thank you a bunch for reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuki and the rest of the guild waited in tension for the others to arrive. Tatsuki was determined to be able to greet them all as the first person. As they waited, Tatsuki decided to explain the whole situation to the rest of the guild.

"I am here because a war will soon break out in this town, and you will not be able to defend this town on your own. Besides, it is my duty to protect this world from the upcoming darkness that will try to fight it's way back to the human world. Covering the earth, as we know it, with eternal darkness, pain and grief, " She stated as she waited to see some kind of reaction to the new information they had just been given. When she received only a few worried looks, she decided to continue on explaining. "I have been living on this earth for thousands of years, and I've fought this man for as long as I can remember. He is extremely dangerous, so if you ever meet him in this war, you either run as fast as you can, or just give up trying. It's a hopeless fight that you, as humans, cannot fight on your own. We have four months to gather up an army of some sort. The others that I have contacted will be a great help for us, since we do not have enough power and strength to do this on our own."

Whispering among the guild members began to spread as they discussed the following: Who was 'he'? How strong was this guy? Who are these other that she has contacted, and can we trust them?

Tatsuki let them talk for a while before speaking to the crowd once again.

"When the others have arrived, I will set off to a journey to find the remaining first generation dragon slayers, or as they were originally called. 'Dragon borns'." She went silent for a moment, noticing the confused faces among the guild members. "Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. You are all dragon borns. I know this must be difficult to understand, but the dragons that raised you, didn't find you or received you from a human being. You were born from an egg, like other dragons, but instead of becoming a real dragon, I changed the outcome. Depending on your gender, only one of your parents could take care of you. You have not yet met your other parent, but you will. I will let you meet them and let them answer your following questions. You see, I've already met you before. But you were just children, so you wouldn't be able to remember, even if I tried to explain the scenario to you" She cut short, waiting for any possible protests or questions. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were exchanging confused looks, as they remained silent. Their eyes were wide, as they tried to let all the information fall into place.

Suddenly, Mavis broke the silence and began to speak. "As all of you may know, I am a ghost. Dead. I died 200 years ago…" She trailed of as she started to remember the pain in her body and the sorrow in her mother's eyes as she watched her being torn apart. She looked at the floor, wondering how to keep going. "I… I died in that war…" She trailed off again, watching the others' expression from the corner of her eye. Sympathy and sad expressions showed itself on everybody's faces. Fear and terrified looks also began to spread slowly in the crowd. If she couldn't make it through the war, who could? Everybody was scared and worried. They had been so close to dying once before on that island. Mavis was the one to save them, but if she couldn't make it through this war, how could they? Luck? Skill? A few began exchanging words about this issue. Horrified that they might all die in four months.

Everything went silent for a moment. Tatsuki tried to work out how to explain the rest to them. There was so much to tell, but not enough time, the others would be arriving in a short amount of time, and when they had arrived, she would leave, again, to find all the remaining Dragon borns.

*******************************Meanwhile****************************************

Mathias kept thinking about how he should possibly be approaching his wife after 200 years. He didn't say anything on the whole trip, but the trip wasn't very long either way. For people on the ground they would just seem like a shooting star on the sky, Appa and Momo were defying the laws of physics, breaking the normal gravitational barrier. He just sat there in silence waiting for the giant beast to recreate contact with the ground (Appa). There wasn't much talk onboard the animal, they all knew that every time they would be reunited was only so that they could fight until the bitter end, side by side, in the horrifying war. They had all become somewhat used to the silence so they accepted the fact that they would just sit there exchanging looks. They had all known each other for many, many years. As they flew across the sky, he decided to greet her with a smile and maybe a hug. He didn't want it to be too awkward, it had been such a long time. Maybe she didn't want to see him? Maybe she contacted him only to get him back in the war… he didn't want to think that way, but the thought raced around in his mind either way.

After some time, they finally arrived at their destination. Momo was the first to jump off the animal to greet Tatsuki. She greeted her with a hug and a smile, though pain and fear were hiding behind her façade. Mathias was very hesitant as to go off the animal or not. Mikoto was the next to jump off Appa's back. He approached Tatsuki with a faint smile, almost unnoticeable. Sakura was more formal in her greeting; she shook Tatsuki's hand firmly and went to stand next to the others. As they waited for the last member, Tatsuki felt an urge to turn around and walk away, but she didn't. It was her duty to stay in place. As she waited for her husband to go off the animal, she was scared. Afraid that he would still be mad at her for not resurrecting their daughter. What she didn't know was that Mathias was feeling the same way. He was just afraid that she would still be mad at him for disagreeing with her on such an important and inevitable decision. After some time of waiting for Mathias' arrival, Momo got too impatient and climbed the animal to convince the Dane to come down and say a proper 'hello' to his wife.

She could see that Mathias was uncertain of this action, but did not want to wait any longer for him to pull himself together. So she practically dragged him off the animal by his sleeve and placed him in front of his wife. Mathias felt incredibly uneasy and nervous just by seeing her again. He still loved her. He really did. However, he was worried and doubting that she still loved him. He decided to smile at her, closing his eyes while trying extremely hard to think of what to do next. As nothing came to his mind, he opened his eyes to see if Tatsuki had done anything herself, but found Tatsuki standing in place, frozen, looking at the ground. He started to panic and feel bad about the situation. So he decided to give her a hug, since he couldn't think of anything else.

Tatsuki was surprised, but also happy to find him hugging her. She hugged him back slightly, feeling a little bit embarrassed as she could feel the whole guild's eyes fixated on them. She was the first to pull back, looking directly at the ground as a tiny blush spread across her face.

Suddenly, she noticed that the Dane's eyes were fixated on something or someone else. He was looking directly at Mavis. Emotions and feelings were all mixed up in Mathias' head. 200 years had passed since last time he had seen her. Happiness, because who wouldn't be happy to see their child after 200 years? Sadness, because he was reminded about her death and the following consequences (Tatsuki and his separation). Terrified that this might just happen again. Angry, because he knew that 'he' was going to come back and try to take her away once again. Even though all those emotions were mixed together, all he wanted to do was to run to her and give her the biggest hug ever. But how? She was dead. A ghost. Untouchable. Was there any other way to approach her with the happiness he felt?

While all of these emotions and thoughts were running through his head, he was suddenly snapped back to reality by his wife, who was carefully wiping away a small tear that had found it's way out of the corner of his eye. She knew how he felt. She had the same confusing feelings inside her when she first came face to face with her daughter after the 200 years they spent separated from each other.

The whole guild began to turn their attention away from the family as they decided not to disturb them in one of their most vulnerable and emotional moments. Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman had tried something similar, but Lisanna was not gone for quite that long. Besides, they were siblings. Not mother, father and child. It was different.

Mavis began to approach her parents slowly, as nervous feelings began to bubble up inside her. Mathias and Tatsuki both looked down at their daughter, both deep in thought. Tatsuki was considering whether or not to resurrect her, only for the purpose of being at help in the war. Mavis was a brilliant leader, and a strong girl on her own too. She was killed, mainly, because her luck failed. Mathias was smiling at Mavis while trying to figure out what 'he' had planned as a painful act this year. What else did he love beside Tatsuki and Mavis? Tatsuki couldn't be killed, and Mavis were already dead. Well, he did, of course, love his brothers, but they were all dead as well and that was a long time ago. They were all safe now. In heaven, waiting for him to join them in paradise. They all died around the time he received his immortality from Tatsuki. Yes, that's right, he became immortal because Tatsuki wanted him to. Needed him to. He was the first normal human being in the world to discover and create magic without being born with powers. His powers were activated by the anger he received when his brothers died. He used the anger and rage to his advantage and created magic. After that, he had been stuck with Tatsuki. She always knew exactly where he was, so he was never capable of escaping. Slowly he began to develop feelings towards her as they began to gather more and more wizards around the world, who had been able to create magic of some sort. Momo, Mikoto and Sakura were all also the first to create their type of magic, using gravity, fire and plants. And just like them, there had been many others, but as the wars kept coming and going, more and more began to fall as well. Now they were only five. Last year they lost the ice and the water wizard. They were both a great help in the war, and kind for that matter.

"I need to talk to you… alone." Mathias looked down at Tatsuki who was tugging his sleeve as a sign for him to follow her. He looked at her, then back at Mavis and then back at Tatsuki again, nodding.

He followed her up a staircase into an empty room with just a few beds. Tatsuki closed the door after her and then went to face Mathias to discuss what bothered her.

"I… I have been thinking about resurrecting her… for the sake of the war…" she trailed off waiting for a reaction.

Mathias was a little surprised by this issue of hers. Then changed his facial expression from surprised to serious, seeing the troubled expression that were crossing her face. However, he understood, Mavis was an amazing leader and great at planning both defensive formations and attacking. But he also understood her insecurity about resurrecting her. She was, as he, afraid of losing her again. Make Mavis face the same pain as she did all those years ago, if her luck was against her once again.

"I guess… we have to think about the war, don't we…?" Mathias stated looking directly at Tatsuki, who simply nodded in agreement. As that was no longer an issue to be discussed, Mathias felt that the tension that once were between them, were slowly beginning to fade. And as they stood there he considered taking action in their current situation. So he made up his mind and quickly leaned forward to kiss her, as for the first time in 200 years. Tatsuki was startled by his action at first, but kissed him back eventually. When they broke the kiss, they both felt like something had been lifted off their chests. They looked at each other for a while before leaving the room in silence.

********************************While they were upstairs****************************

Lucy carefully walked up to Mavis, wanting to ask her about something.

"Mavis… who- who was he…?" She said lowering her voice, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She didn't want to make her sad.

"He… he's my father…" She looked down at the ground, waiting for a reaction. Mikoto, Momo and Sakura had all placed themselves by the bar, looking unsurprised. The rest of the guild finally understood the whole situation, but remained silent.

After a while in silence, Tatsuki and Mathias both came down, looking more relaxed than before.

"I will leave now. I will send the dragon slayers in this country as fast as possible to this guild. I suspect that you have already met a few off them." She looked around receiving a few nods. "I will be back as fast as I can."

And then she took off, borrowing Appa for the journey.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading the continueation of my beloved story :-) as usual, if you have any questions, just ask and I will answer them as fast as possible! Quick note: Jack, Hiccup, Toph, Rin and Len are all at the age around 14 or so. Mika on the other hand, is only six. I will update every monday from now on, so don't worry, I will not end this story before it is complete. Thank you again for reading! I appreciate it very much indeed!


	5. Chapter 5

After Tatsuki had left, the guild began to act like usual. Loudly. This guild reminded Mathias incredibly much about his own guild back in England. The noise and the smell of booze. It made him happy, being reminded about his guild. Now all he wanted to do was to take advantage of the time he had, to talk and spend time with his beloved daughter, while everyone else was still a bit overwhelmed by this new announcement.

***********************************Meanwhile************************************

Tatsuki had already planned her whole trip to the very last detail. She knew from the very beginning where every single one of the dragon borns were "hatched" and where they grew up. It was an instinct and feeling that only, she felt towards these dragon borns. Her first stop was in a small village located on the mountain Annapurna in Nepal, where she was going to pick up a pair of 19-year-old twins, which both possessed the same power, using water. They were both born from the same egg at the exact same time, so there was no older nor younger.

It didn't take long to reach Nepal, mainly because of Appa's speed, but the weather was also playing a big part in the journey. Sky bisons hate flying in bad weather it slows them down. When they reached the ground, she started determinately to walk in the direction, where she knew the twins were located, leaving Appa by himself. The twins' names were Amita and Alina Nischal, they both had long blue hair and walked around in blue clothes constantly. They were both very energetic and enthusiastic girls; Amita was a little more mature, while Alina was a little more rebellious. However, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you hadn't known them for a long time. They looked identical and they would always replace one another if the other were against doing something.

Tatsuki soon found the girls; they were casually and innocently walking around the tiny village. She walked directly to them. There was no other human being in the area at that time, they were probably all out hiking or something. She was walking straight towards them as the girls noticed her from only a few meters away.

The girls looked at her confusingly, then stopped and began to exchange looks as they mentally readied themselves defensively. Tatsuki kept approaching them, expressionless. Who knows what she might have been thinking at the moment?

"Who are you?"

"And what do you want?" Amita started off, and was followed by the voice of her sister Alina. Tatsuki was facing the two girls now, with only one and a half meter between them. Tatsuki could understand them, even if they were speaking a completely different language. Tatsuki, of course, also possessed the power of sound, so she translated their words, for herself to understand, and translated her own words, for them to understand her.

"My name is Tatsuki, and I have come here on a mission to gather all the dragon borns for a very important battle." Tatsuki stated, looking at the girls with a serious expression. The girls looked at each other as if they had just seen a ghost. How did she know about dragon slayers? And why did she call them dragon borns?

"And why should we-"

"Trust you?" This time Alina started off by asking half of the question, and was afterwards followed by Amita mid-sentence, but this was quite normal for the girls. It was almost as if they could read each other's mind.

"I can show you why." Tatsuki started. "I'm sure Taura would be very pleased to see you again."

The girls' eyes widened by the sound of their dragon mother's name. This did not give them a good enough reason to why they should trust her.

"How do you know her?" Amita asked.

"Who are you?!" Alina almost shouted at Tatsuki in frustration and confusion. Amita gave her a quick look, which asked her kindly to calm down.

"So many questions, but so little time." Tatsuki was getting a bit annoyed by the girls' behavior and was also beginning to get more and more impatient. "Will you come with me or not?"

The girls thought for a moment I silence as if they were discussing the situation telepathically. After a moment of silence between the three, Amita began speaking again.

"We will follow you, but it doesn't mean that we trust you, so if you try anything, we will be ready." Amita was sending Tatsuki a hard, threatening look.

Tatsuki nodded and replied: "I understand, follow me please." Waving her hand over her shoulder as she turned around, maneuvering for them to follow her. Alina took Amita's hand and began walking in the same direction Tatsuki was headed.

Tatsuki led them back to Appa before speaking again.

"Stand still. This will might feel a little odd for you, since it is your first time trying this." The girls exchanged a few confused and worried looks before turning to Tatsuki again. Tatsuki faced the two, held out her hands, closed her eyes, and began talking quietly in a language the girls did not understand.

Slowly the air began swirling around them as Tatsuki continued speaking. The wind grew stronger and stronger and the girls began clinging to each other for support. Suddenly Tatsuki opened her eyes and a light had found it's way out using her eyes as a gateway. The girls were beginning to feel a bit scared and afraid of what might happen next.

Suddenly a ring with symbols and signs of magic appeared over their heads. The girls looked up at it in terror, they were frightened now, the wind kept getting slowly stronger and they held on to each other tightly. Suddenly a light of magic blinded them and suddenly they were in a completely different place. A completely different world.

Tatsuki closed her eyes again, but quickly opened them to look the girls in the eyes.

"Welcome to Doragon no sekai. Here you will find any kind of dragon, also your mother." Tatsuki said looking around while waiting for a response.

The girls were speechless; they just admired this new world. Wide-eyed, they studied the big landscape with massive hills and mountains. Small water streams and beautiful lakes were located around the large landscape, with only grass and plants surrounding them. There was no sign of human life anywhere. This was the world of dragons. Only very few dragons were spread across the scenery.

"W-why is there such a small amount of dragons in the area? I thought there were numerous dragons in 'the dragon world'…" Alina asked quietly, suddenly gaining some kind of respect towards Tatsuki, still clinging to her sister's arm.

Tatsuki looked at her, but stayed silent for a while before answering hesitantly.

"The dragons are fighting their own war." She stopped to think about what to say next while looking down at the ground. "There are the demonic dragons and the angelic dragons. Your mother is fighting on the bright side."

Silence filled the empty space between them.

"But… Taura is not our real mother. You know that, right?" Amita asked, breaking the silence.

Tatsuki looked up at Amita again, smiling slightly.

"That's not true." Tatsuki told the two girls.

"W-what do you mean?" Alina asked still a little shaky after the trip.

"Taura is your real mother, but every dragon was told to make their children believe that they were normal human beings." She looked at the two girls softly. "She left the way she did to protect you…" She trailed off waiting for some sort of reaction.

Alina let go off her sister's arm and stood up straight, none of them looked like their usually happy self. They were confused and a bit disappointed, why hadn't she just told them?

"To protect us from what?" Amita asked Tatsuki, but before she could answer, a big dragon arrived. It was Taura.

The two girls looked up at their mother with an expression, which was mixed with astonishment, joy and confusion. Taura looked down at the three watching her daughters' reaction.

"Hello Amita, Alina. It has been long, hasn't it?" Taura suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, when she had reached the ground.

The girls snapped out of their trance and began running towards their mother, as if to give her a big hug. But she was a dragon, so how could they possibly do that? The two girls were crying tears of joy when they had reached their long lost mother. They were so happy at the moment, but it couldn't last forever. They were only seeing their mother again, so that she could explain the situation.

"Girls, Tatsuki didn't bring you here to see me. She came her to ask for your help." Taura explained. "Soon, a war will break out in Japan, and it would be a great help if you agreed to participate. I wish I could stay and talk with you more, but I don't have much time. As you may know, I am fighting my own war. That is also the main reason why I left you all those years ago. All dragons were gathered to join the war against the darkness. And I would like for you to do the same."

"Do you want us to participate?" Amita asked her mother curiously.

"Will it make you proud?" Alina followed by saying. They were both looking at their mother with big eyes.

"Yes, it would make me extremely proud to know that you were making a difference for the world."

The girls' eyes lit up at this. They turned around at the same time to look at Tatsuki, a smile had found it's way on their lips.

"We would be honored to participate in the war against the dark forces!" They both said in unison, saluting as if they were soldiers ready for a battle.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, you will become a great help. I will answer all your questions when we get back to Japan." She said looking at the girls' happy faces. "But I'm afraid that you have to say goodbye to your mother now, we have to get going, and so does your mother."

The girls looked a little sad but kept a slight smile on their faces while turning on their heels to say goodbye to their mother. They smiled at her, and she smiled back at them. Hopefully, they would all survive to see each other again. They gave their mother a 'hug' and said goodbye before returning to Tatsuki. They both waved as they were transported back to their own world. A light appeared and suddenly they were back in Nepal. Appa was still standing in the same place that Tatsuki had left him, eating plants. The two girls quickly ran towards their home to gather some of their belongings before taking off. When they returned with a bag each, Tatsuki asked them kindly to go onboard the animal and settle down. When she had settled herself, they took off and headed for their next destination. France.

They were going to Paris to pick up a woman, who was able to turn everything into gems, gold, silver, platinum and many others of that sort, by touch. She was also able to create diamond, emerald, ruby, etc. skin on herself. This trip wasn't very long either, which amazed the girls, they had never travelled this fast ever before. They had never really travelled before. They landed outside the city. When they had all gotten off the animal, they left Appa in a place with a lot of grass and other plants. The two girls was incredibly fascinated by this change of surroundings. They all walked into the town and through the streets of Paris. It was all very loud and full of people. This was very different from their Village in Nepal, there weren't many people living on the Annapurna mountain, so this was quite a change. Now all they had to do was find this woman. Tatsuki knew, as usual, where she was located, so she just kept walking in the direction where she knew she could find her. She was expecting the girls to follow her closely, so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Soon they arrived outside a small café. Tatsuki walked right inside spotting a waitress almost immediately and made contact with her. She quickly asked her if she could talk with the owner of the place. The girl was a bit hesitant, but agreed in the end. Tatsuki told the girls to wait in the main room and followed the girl. The girl led Tatsuki down a short hallway and stopped outside a door. This was it. This was the woman she was looking for. On the door was a sign that said who the office belonged to.

On the door, it said Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

Hello whoever is reading this, thank you very much for reading this chapter! I am extremely sorry for the late update! Hopefully, it will never happen again... maybe... anyways! Thank you for reading this! Don't be afraid to ask, if there is something that is bothering you, I will always be here to answer! ;-) As we say in Danish: Tusind tak for at du læste dette, det gør mig extremt glad! (Tell me if anyone at all knew what that meant! xD)


End file.
